Je vais vous aimer éternellement Gregory
by Tigeress33565
Summary: I will be back zoon, but until zen please do not try and find me. I will be t'inking of you ze w'ole time I am gone and w'en I get back, I 'ope to ztill find you 'ere-waiting for me like you do…Christophe/Gregory Language and Mentions of sex. Enjoy


_**Je vais vous aimer éternellement Gregory **_

I Will Love You Eternally Gregory lover

_Italics_ = Flashback or stress on a word (Ex: He _really _disliked her…)

Normal = Normal speech

{-} = marks on the letter paper that Christophe left.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

Gregory, I love you from ze bottom of my dark 'eart. I love you, I love you, I love you. If you left me, I would have not'ing! Not'ing to live for...not'ing to wake up for, to sleep for, to work for. You're my life now damn you! You've turned me into...into a puzzy! Everyt'ing was so zimple...and zen I met you-you and your gold hair and your pretty blue eyez and your way of zaying you 'ate my pet-names but get in a bad mood w'en I don't call you zem! Everyt'ing just...changed, you know...Changed and I can't 'elp but t'ink zat I like eet like eet iz now...

I like waking up wiz you in my bed...an' I like coming 'ome from a mizzion covered in blood an' dirt an' grime becauze you are alwayz zere w'en I get back...holding ze first aid kit and a towel. I love not 'aving to worry about whez'er or not my employer will zcrew me over becauze you're ze only one I'd ever keel for now.

When did I become zuch a puzzy? Waz eet when you firzt told me zat you loved me? I ztill remember zat day. I ztill remember the way you 'eld me-and buried yourzelf in my chest. I remember how you didn't even flinch back when you hit ze bullet wound on my z'oulder and I almost zcreamed. All you did was cry...cry and call me every kind of moron for training at zat zchool for assaz'ins.

"_Here." My trainer 'anded me ze gun, a ztandard eez'ue Glock 22-dark black._

_I gazed at the gun, zan back at ze trainer-ztill extremely woozy from ze poison reziztance claz' I'd 'ad lezz zan an hour ago._

"_There are six bullets in that gun. There are six men in black in the building. They will be firing at you with fully loaded guns of the same model as that one here. Fail to kill them all and they will kill you." Ze man zaid, turning 'is back on me-ze woozy teenager._

"_Remember Mole. Your progress is being monitored around the school. Everyone is watching-including the founder. You win this and you're undoubtedly going to become the next top student. That means more missions-which means more money. This of course means your mother shall be updated about your progress." _

_I watched in confuzion az 'e walked away._

_Zlowly I turned, taking in ze surroundingz. I could make out ze gleam of camera's ztationed everywhere…everyone really waz watching._

_The whole plaze waz zilent, meaning I didn't 'ave much time before zey began to z'oot at me._

_I took a ztep forward, before promptly falling over in a fit of achez._

_What kind of poizon 'ad zey been uzing? Whatever it waz, 'oly shit did it 'urt._

"_Fucking…zees classes are begeeneeng to take zeir toll on my body." I murmured to myzelf, rolling zoftly to ze front of ze building the zniperz were een._

_I 'eaved myzelf up, feeling my body ache at ze action but ignoring eet._

_Ze gun was in my 'and…it zent a comforting aura zrough my body-reminding me zat zis mizzion would make or break my statuz at the zchool._

_Zlowly, I ztood up ztraight agaeen. Ignoring ze urge to double over and zrow up my gutz onto ze ground, I began to walk into ze building._

_I walked near ze wall-keeping my senzez aware as I tried my 'ardest not to get _fucking zhot _zrough my 'eart._

_Lucky it waz a few zecondz before I 'eard ze first click of ze gun._

_I only 'ad a few zeconds to duck down before ze firzt bullet crashed over me. I felt ze air it caused az it touched the tipz of my dark black hair. In only a second I 'ad ztood up again and zhot my own gun-curving ze bullet like my mother 'ad z'owed me 'ow to do w'en I waz fourteen._

_I 'eard ze zcream of pain and ze ding of a bell zomewhere zignifying zat I 'ad killed ze firzt man before I continued on._

_Almozt 'alf an 'our later and I waz behind a metal wall-finally puking as a zevere 'eadache took over and made my eyez burn and blur._

_I senzed it before I 'eard it, and wiz less zan a second to zpare, I dropped to my knees and zwiped ze feet of my attacker from under 'im._

_Wizout pauze, I wiped ze gun up and zhot 'im zrough ze forehead-grinning with triumph before grabbing 'is own dizcarded gun and checking ze bulletz._

_One left…waz I zat out of it? 'ad I zeriously not noticed 'im z'ooting at me ze w'ole time?_

_It was then that I noticed…I could hardly hear anything…_

_I brought my 'and up and znapped my fingerz next to my ear and almozt began to panic w'en all I 'eard waz a diztant znap._

'_oly fucking…w'at 'ad zat poizon been?_

_I z'ook my 'ead...zis could not be 'appening…not now. Why now?_

"_Fuck…_Fuck_…" I began to move again-feeling ze panic go down az my 'earing zlowly came back._

_It 'ad already been about an 'our zince I 'ad entered ze building. Uzually zese drills only took me ten minutez…but ze poizon reziztance clazz zey'd ztuck me in lazt week 'ad weakened me._

…

_Fuck. Zose bastardz…Zey did zis on fucking purpoze!_

_I cursed az I again began to zrow up._

_I finally collapzed, my w'ole body z'aking and trembling._

_I zought I could hear zomeone zcreaming but it waz zo blurry in my 'ead I couldn't tell if I waz imagining eet or not._

"_Christophe!" I 'eard ze voice from far away-whizpered just loud enough for me to 'ear. But zere was an accent to eet…One I recognized._

"_Gregory?" I muttered, feeling my 'eart began to beat erratically…Gregory 'ad zat effect on me-ze bastard._

_I began to limp towardz w'ere I'd 'eard 'is voice come from._

_I waz already dehydrated from all ze puking-and I obviouzly wazn't in ze best of 'ealth at ze moment._

_I ended up killing two more men as I neared a room zat waz lit brightly from w'at I could zee behind ze crackz in ze door. Zlowly my 'and went to ze 'andle-but I turned and zot out at ze last zecond-catching ze azzassin behind me off-guard and allowing me ample time to break 'is neck._

_I took ze gun from my pocket out and s'ot ze man-'oping to give ze imprezzion zat I only 'ad one bullet left to ze final 'itman._

_Wiz another 'eave, I pushed ze door open and almost collapzed to ze floor again, finally giving in and leaning my 'ead back against ze cool metal wall._

_Ze icy feel of ze wall zoozzed my burning 'ead-making it ache less zan eet 'ad been. I didn't remember ever having felt az bad az I deed at zat moment._

_Not even ze murder attemptz when I waz ztill in my mozzer's womb 'ad fucked me up az much az ze poizon I 'ad ingested did._

_Zere waz laughter and I looked up-zeeing ze final man I waz meant to keel._

'_e grinned and raized 'is own gun at ze zame time I raized mine._

_Both of uz z'ot at ze same time-I mizzing just barely and 'is bullet went straight zrough my z'oulder and out eento ze back of ze wall._

_I stifled a cry of pain, putting up a mazk of indifference as I inzpected ze wound on my z'ooting arm._

_With a grimace, I tozzed ze loaded gun from one 'and to ze ozzer and raized eet, aiming keenly at ze man-who laughed loudly._

"_I know the rules bitch. Six bullets per gun. I've been counting." He zmirked and I zmirked back, ignoring ze agony zat eet cauzed az I lifted up ze zide of my zhirt wiz my 'urt arm to z'ow off ze ozzer empty gun._

"_Two guns Beetch."I mocked 'im before pulling ze trigger._

'_e deed not 'ave enough time to dodge zis one-ztill een z'ock over ze zecond gun and I chuckled az my final bullet went zrough 'is z'roat._

_Ze man watched me in 'orror az 'e bled out-'is eyes slowly loozing ze light in zem az 'is life drained from 'is z'roat._

_Moments later, wiz a final gargle of blood filling 'is lungs-ze man died and ze final bell rang._

"_Rendez-vous en enfer trou du cul__" 'Zee you een 'ell Azz'ole.'_

_I zrew my 'ead back, rezting eet back on ze cold wall and feeling my body finally give in._

"_Christophe! Chris!"_

"_Greg…ory…" I flinched from ze loud noise of teenagers cheering._

"_Come on Chris…look at me, look at me damn it!" I cracked my eyez open, trying to look you in ze eye._

_But eet 'urt...oh god eet 'urt._

"_Come on Chris…please…" your voice cracked and I lifted my eyez up finally._

"_I am…tired Gregory…" I whizpered, my uninjured 'and being gripped in yourz._

_I felt wetnezz on my z'oulder and wiz a zlight ztart realized you were crying. I almost zcreamed w'en you z'ifted and accidentally hit ze bullet wound in my z'oulder._

"_Shh, shut up you idiot! Moron, asshole, fucktard! I told you! I told you this would happen if we went to this school! Now look at you…" I tried not to chuckle at you inzults, but I could imagine your face and it made me happy…happy zat you would worry for me of all people in ze world._

_Zure, I waz hot and zmart and succezzful in ze buziness…but I waz dangerouz. I would go on random tantrums and zcream and yell and zen I would dizappear for days on end…And you would alwayz be zere, waiting az I opened ze door again and closed it zoftly. You would be zere, waiting for me to walk to you quickly and hug you tightly in apology._

_I went on dangerouz mizzions, zometimes being zo close to death zat I began to prey to zat motherfucking God zat hates me for your soul…If I died, I deed not want you to be zent to 'ell wiz me. But you were alwayz waiting zere, waiting for me to come back to you…zat mere z'ought waz uzually w'at got me z'rough ze hard mizzions._

"_Zorry… I 'ad a clazz with poison before'and…" I coughed, feeling ze blood dripping from my lipz-w'at ze fuck 'ad zat poizon been?  
"P-poison class? But the poison of the day was untested! It has hundreds of deadly side-effects that we don't even know about!" I 'eard you zcream for ze paramedics zat were probably ztanding by._

"_Shhh…Eet will be okay Mon Ange…" I murmured az you began to cry zlightly and hug yourzelf clozer._

"_I promise…" You zaid zoftly, making it 'ard for me to 'ear._

"_Promize w'at Amour?" I whispered, cracking my eyez open to look at you az a man in a white lab coat began to take my vitalz._

"_Promise that one day…I'll be so important to you that only I will have the right to do this…I love you Chris, I don't want to lose you…" I felt your fingerz trace ze edge of ze rip in my z'irt w'ere ze zrobbing of a bullet wound waz, but I didn't flinch…I truzted you, you little baztard._

"_You already are amant…I love you azwell." I grinned, zan bit back a zcream w'en one of ze doctorz began to zow up my arm._

Zoon afterwardz, zey 'ad pumped my ztomach and I zurvived juzt barely from my ordeal.

You were wiz me ze w'ole time…zat promize ztill echoed zrough my 'ead and zlowly but zurely, you grew clozer to me.

W'en we moved to our final year, I believe zat you finally fulfilled that promize.

I declined a mizzion…A mizzion zat would 'ave paid zo much money zat I could 'ave bought ze w'ole fucking zchool if I 'ad wanted to.

But I declined it…because eet waz a mizzion zat I knew I would probably not come back from.

My money would 'ave gone to you-az you are ze perzon zat I zigned my contract to…but I knew you didn't want my money.

I knew you didn't want to lose me een exchange for green paper zat you traded for other t'ings.

Maybe zat waz w'en I took a turn into weaknezz.

Maybe…maybe giving up zomet'ing zat would 'ave zet me up for life, for your 'appinezz waz w'en I truly realized how much I valued you…

I remember ze first time we 'made love' az you zo nicely put it-'fucking' would 'ave been fine for me…

I remember ze way you writhed and withered in pleazure and ze feeling zat I was about to dezecrate you-zomet'ing zo 'oly looking zat I was pozitive waz an angel…my angel-Mon Ange…

You would cry out in abandon, begging me to go fazter, fazter, fazter-harder, harder, harder…Alwayz zpurring me on to do better, to make you fall clozer to your releaze. Your 'air ztuck to your face and your cheekz were painted pink with 'eat and embarrazzment. Your girlish nails had dug into my z'oulder and left markz zere zat 'adn't 'ealed for weekz…I could never forget ze way you made me feel zat night-zo much better zan all ze one night zlutz I'd taken before you.

You alwayz wondered why out of all ze termz I could 'ave uzed in affection for you, I would uze 'my angel' for a crime lord in training.

And now I'm telling you…I uze zat pet-name to s'ow zat to me, you are alwayz my angel, my guardian angel. I know zat zound's cliché and I agree-I'm being so zickeningly zweet right now eet's not even funny.

But eet's ze only words I can z'ink of to dezcribe you…I don't know anyt'ing elze to zay…My native language-ze language of love-cannot even put into wordz my feelingz for you.

God damn you. Why did you fall in love wiz me? I never believed in love, never. It was a foreign concept to me-zomet'ing I read about in zappy love ztories but never actually felt.

Why did you deztroy my world, turn my whole belief syztem upzide down and inzide out? Why did you let me fall in love wiz you? Why did I let myself fall in love wiz you?

I don't know…I have no idea. It makes me angry and fruztrated to know zat w'atever I do, I will never figure out w'at cauzed me to lower my wallz and let you inzide.

I can't quite figure out 'ow to end zis letter, becauze I don't know if I even want to...I don't know if I 'ave written everyt'ing yet, and I don't know w'at you will t'ink w'en you read it Gregory.

I have no clue 'ow to stop my 'and from writing…I do not know 'ow I am to end my words dezcribing my inner mozt feelingz for you, zo I will ztop 'ere and leave it wiz you w'ile you zleep.

It iz covered een dirt, and you will probably immediately know it waz from me as zoon az you zee eet.

I 'ope zat you will read all ze way zrough because I 'ave just poured my 'eart out to you.

Zo I will leave my letter on your pillow w'ile you zleep and zlip out of ze door and into ze zunlight.

I 'ave been called back by ze Society, and I refuse to get you mixed up wiz zem again.

I will be back zoon, but until zen please do not try and find me. I will be t'inking of you ze w'ole time I am gone and w'en I get back, I 'ope to ztill find you 'ere-waiting for me like you do…

_Je vais vous aimer éternellement Gregory…_

Forever Yours,

Christophe {-A cigarette bud has burnt out his last name-}


End file.
